<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in the Stars by whorkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440613">Written in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorkes/pseuds/whorkes'>whorkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ford Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, stupid fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorkes/pseuds/whorkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford plans to take you out for a spot of romantic stargazing, however Dipper unintentionally cock blocks his great uncle.... Poor kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ford Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Written in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look I found this on my google docs from like 2016; it’s unedited and I haven’t made any changes to it, but it’s cute so yall can have it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Ford have been dating for roughly a month now; the two of you agreed on a low key, private relationship. Ford is shy and you dislike over the top PDA’s anyway, so you're both equally pleased with it. </p>
<p>You seize every opportunity to spend time with him alone, even if you have to watch him tinker with his inventions instead of with you. <br/>Stan, his brother and your boss, doesn't pay much attention to how close you and Ford have become. He's known from the day he hired you that you were a little nerdy; you love cryptids and monsters and legends, so he assumes you trail after Ford in a similar manner to Dipper. </p>
<p>It's late one summer evening, after your shift at work,that Ford asks you to come stargazing with him. He blushes when you call him an old romantic and gruffly mumbles something about ‘needing to plot constellations’ or words to that effect. <br/>With a fond smile, you nod and tell him you're just nipping out to grab your shoes from the by the front door. </p>
<p>You grab your boots and are about to head back to the sitting room when a sad little sniffle stops you in your tracks. <br/>Concerned, you strain your eyes in the dark to see a small figure hunched up on the old couch. </p>
<p>“Everything alright?” You call out. </p>
<p>The figure jumps and you can see them wipe their eyes roughly as you sit next to them. It's Dipper, you realize; Stan and Ford’s nephew. </p>
<p>“Hey, what's the matter?” You ask softly, bumping shoulders with him. </p>
<p>“It's nothing….” He looks up at you with big, doe eyes and you feel your heart break a little. <br/>A moment of silence stretches out before Dipper speaks again. <br/>“Some kids….” He mumbles, “Some kids were teasing me about my birthmark today.” </p>
<p>You sigh in sympathy and put an arm around the boy's shoulders, letting him lean into you for comfort. </p>
<p>“Dipper, kids are mean. They like to pick on anything that isn't what they consider normal. It's stupid and annoying and everyone gets bullied at some point in their life. That doesn't make it right, but plenty of really cool people got bullied and still grew up to be awesome! <br/>“Look at your Grunkle Stan; he's tough as old boots and he loves you and Mabel to the moon and back. He got picked on, but he grew up to be one of the best men I know.” </p>
<p>Dipper sits up and scrubs a hand over his eyes again, listening to your words. </p>
<p>“Ford is amazing and he got bullied because of his hands, didn't he?” </p>
<p>“I-I guess….”</p>
<p>“But he's pretty awesome, isn't he?” </p>
<p>Dipper nods and slowly, his sniffles quiet into nothing. </p>
<p>“Your birthmark is one of the coolest things I've ever seen! Constellations are beautiful, but those dumb kids don't know that because they're too busy picking on other people to look up and experience the world.” </p>
<p>Dipper gives you a small smile and straightens his hat. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>You're quiet for a moment before you stand up and hold a hand out to him. “Ford and I are going stargazing. Want to come along?” </p>
<p>Accepting your hand, Dipper hops up. “Really?! That'd be great!” <br/>You laugh and shout through to Ford that you're ready to go.</p>
<p>Stanford seems surprised to see his great nephew holding your hand, but he recovers quickly. “Dipper, isn't it past your bedtime?” </p>
<p>The young lad beams up at his Grunkle and explains that you invited him along for the evening. He seems oblivious to Ford’s slight disappointment, but you catch his eyes and offer him your most charming smile. He soon wilts and agrees to let Dipper join the two of you. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ford has a knapsack over one shoulder and his other arm around your waist. Dipper is off ahead of you, inquisitive as ever, leaving you and Ford alone for a few minutes. </p>
<p>“Not that I don't enjoy Dipper’s company, but why did you ask him along?” Ford wonders aloud. </p>
<p>“He had a bad day, I wanted to help. Besides, I don't think he'll mind if you hold my hand while we're out.” You smirk, pulling away from Ford’s side to take his hand instead. </p>
<p>Ford chuckles and leads you to a clearing on a peak that overlooks the town. He drops the knapsack by his feet and tugs out a tartan blanket, draping it over the grass. </p>
<p>You and Dipper lay beside Ford, the three of you staring up at the deep indigo sky. It's a clear night; no clouds or light pollution means that you have a perfect view of the heavens. Millions of tiny stars dot the sky like freckles, some forming shapes and faces. <br/>Ford is pointing out constellations to Dipper and you smile when he shows his nephew the group of stars that make up his name sake. </p>
<p>Silently, you slip your hand down to twine your fingers with Ford’s, enjoying the peaceful feeling that comes over you. </p>
<p>The three of you stay like that, basking in the glow of the universe for an hour or so, before you notice that Dipper is asleep. <br/>You squeeze Ford’s hand gently to gain his attention and nod at the sleeping boy. Ford makes a soft sound of acknowledgement and carefully shifts, trying not to disturb Dipper as he turns his head to look at you. </p>
<p>Sleepy eyed, you smile at him and he raises a hand to cup your cheek as he kisses you. It's slow and soft, making you sigh against his mouth. <br/>“Thank you for bringing me out here.” You murmur, eyes still closed and your noses touching. </p>
<p>“I'm glad you enjoyed it….” </p>
<p>“And thank you for letting Dipper come. He had a run in with some bullies over his birthmark.” </p>
<p>Ford makes a little noise of upset but he kisses you again. “You're a gem for thinking of him.” </p>
<p>You laugh under your breath and go to continue kissing him when Dipper sits up suddenly. </p>
<p>“Grunkle Ford! A shooting star!” </p>
<p>You both jump apart and Ford peers up at the sky, adjusting his glasses. “Good catch, my boy!” He ruffles Dipper’s hair fondly and you sit up. </p>
<p>“You're supposed to make a wish, you know.” </p>
<p>Both Dipper and Ford look over at you curiously. </p>
<p>“That's what my parents told me, anyway.” You shrug, staring up at the fading trail of the star as it passes. <br/>Dipper shakes his head. “I don't think I need mine. I have everything I want.” He smiles brightly, standing up. </p>
<p>“I do too.” Ford laughs and stands, helping you up. </p>
<p>“Alright you softies,” You shake your head fondly, packing up the blanket and shouldering the pack. “Let's get home.”  </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>It's almost midnight by the time you reach the Shack. <br/>Ford has Dipper on his back, the boy snoozing lightly as you head inside with them. He sets Dipper down at the bottom of the stairs and waves off the boys thanks when he tries to give them. </p>
<p>“It was nice to spend time with you, Dipper.” He smiles warmly, stepping over so you can say goodnight to him. <br/>You press a kiss to Dipper’s forehead, right over his birthmark. “Don't let those dumb kids get you down, okay? Being weird is pretty great.” </p>
<p>Dipper turns bright red and laughs bashfully. “Actually, I think I'm gonna be okay….” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean, if Grunkle Ford can date someone as nice and as pretty as you, there's hope for all of us.” <br/>Ford splutters indignantly as you try not to laugh too loud and Dipper scampers up the stairs to bed, still grinning. </p>
<p>Ford is still spitting feathers when you tug him back to his bedroom, but he's more embarrassed than anything. “How did he know?!” </p>
<p>You roll your eyes as you start to get undressed. “You were holding my hand all night and we kissed right next to him. He's as smart as you are, Ford.” </p>
<p>Conceding that you may be right, Ford joins you in bed when he's stripped down to his boxer briefs and vest. <br/>You curl up beside him and shut your eyes, feeling safe and sound with him next to you. </p>
<p>“Dipper was right, by the way.” Ford murmurs into your hair. “If we're dating, anything is possible.” <br/>You start to laugh and Ford joins in. </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, you idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>